Boys Don't Cry
by Sasukelicious
Summary: :Drabble: :SongFic: Kido, completamente deprimido, se rinde ante la idea de dejar sus sentimientos de lado, pero ¿un peligris lo impedira? Solo la melodía de la canción tiene la respuesta...


**Aviso:** _Inazuma Eleven, personajes y demás, no son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Level-5, Gekkan Coro-Coro y Oriental Light and Magic._

**Boys Don't Cry**

Kido se encontraba solo en casa, no quería pensar en nada. Quería olvidarlo todo: el fútbol, el equipo Raimon, a su hermana, a su padre, a las estúpidas e infantiles bromas de Fudou, todo. Pero la imagen de un peligris se asomaba cada vez más, nublando su mente. Pensaba en él, Sakuma, su ex-compañero de equipo.  
>Sin poder evitarlo, prendió el reproductor de CD, y sonó aquella canción; le gustaba. La melodía de las guitarras, la melancólica voz de Roberth Smith, y la propia letra. Cerró los ojos mientras la música invadía completamente su cabeza.<p>

_I would say I'm sorry  
>If I thought that it would change your mind<br>But I know that this time  
>I've said too much<br>Been too unkind_

_I try to laugh about it  
>Cover it all up with lies<br>I try and  
>Laugh about it<br>Hiding the tears in my eyes  
>'cause boys don't cry<br>Boys don't cry _

El rasta, contuvo las lágrimas por un instante, siguió cantando, levantando un poco más la voz. Tomó el control del reproductor y alzó el volumen, esta vez no escuchaba absolutamente nada. De repente la puerta comenzó a abrirse sin que éste lo notara.

_I would break down at your feet  
>And beg forgiveness<br>Plead with you  
>But I know that<br>It's too late  
>And now there's nothing I can do<em>

_So I try to laugh about it  
>Cover it all up with lies<br>I try to  
>laugh about it<br>Hiding the tears in my eyes  
>'cause boys don't cry<em>

Al instante, Kido sintió que unos brazos rodeaban cálidamente su espalda. Abrió los ojos y se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con la mirada de su amado Sakuma.

-Sa-Sakuma... ¿qué estás haciendo en mi casa? -preguntó sorprendido-  
>-Vine a verte Kido... ¿qué más puedo hacer aquí? -respondió con una cálida sonrisa-<br>-Yo pensé que...-el peligris calló al chico posando un dedo en sus finos labios -No pienses nada, solo quiero escucharte decirlo-

_I would tell you  
>That I loved you<br>If I thought that you would stay  
>But I know that it's no use<br>That you've already  
>Gone away<em>

_Misjudged your limits  
>Pushed you too far<br>Took you for granted  
>I thought that you needed me more<em>

Kido sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero lo evitó nuevamente con otra interrogante -¿Decirte que? No sé de qué me hablas...je...-rió nervioso-  
>-¿No lo sabes? Pues yo lo sé... Kido yo... siento ser tan egoísta a veces. Es sólo que te quería para mí...y que no fueses de nadie más...te amo...-confesó-<br>-Sakuma...-dijo ruborizado-  
>-Dilo-<br>-Es que...-  
>-¡Sólo hazlo! -gritó el peligris-<br>-¡Sakuma yo tambien te amo! Lamento haberte dejado de repente, a ti, y a mis compañeros del instituto; pero sobre todo a ti... era mi deber... pero, aun así, no logro quitarte de mi cabeza... no puedo, simplemente me es imposible borrarte-  
>-Eso era lo que quería escucharte decir...ahora me siento tranquilo, y feliz-<br>-¿Nada más? ¿Sólo viniste para esto? No se me hace divertido Sakuma...y yo que me sinceré cont...-Kido no terminó de articular las palabras porque la lengua del peligris invadió la boca del rasta, hasta separarse por unos cuantos segundos.  
>-ah...ah...Sakuma...yo... -al ex-estudiante del Teikoku Gakuen, se le dificultaba respirar, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, se abalanzó contra el peligris y continuaron los besos, transformándose en caricias y chupetazos en el cuello de ambos. Luego se despojaron de sus camisas, para continuar la lucha y ver quien tomaba el control.<p>

_Misjudged your limits  
>Pushed you too far<br>Took you for granted  
>I thought that you needed me more<em>

_Now I would do most anything  
>To get you back by my side<br>But I just  
>Keep on laughing<br>Hiding the tears in my eyes  
>'cause boys don't cry<br>Boys don't cry _

-Ki-Kido...no toques eso~~ ahhh~~ -Sakuma gimió dulcemente, mientras el rasta continuaba lamiendo todo su cuerpo-  
>Kido había ganado...<br>Y la música siguió sonando...

_Boys don't cry…_

**-Fin-**

**Nota: **

_Este es mi primer songfic de InaEle. Lo tenía guardado en mi pc hacía tiempo, lo hice para un FC Yaoi de Foros DZ; aprovechando las ganas, quise postearlo. Es algo corto, pero espero les guste a todas. No viene mal un Kido x Sakuma de vez en cuando xD_

_Ya saben, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida :3 –da amor y galletas-. Nos leemos!_

**Atte. **Sasukelicious


End file.
